Along The Years
by ShuukaHaru
Summary: A heartfelt journey with a girl who is deeply devoted to her boss and a boy who just couldn't care less about anything. A story involving their relationship development along the years.


'Tsuna-dono.' A girl left hand placed across her chest, knelt down before him with high regard.

The formality displayed in front of him _still_ surprised and definitely made him exceptionally nervous.

Even though he told her to drop such etiquette before when they first met, she still persist to treat him this way but well at least she stopped addressing him as "Vongola Decimo". Still it really embarrassed him , especially with Kyoko around .In addition to the awkwardness was Akane's face, being ever so stoic with her impeccable service even though they were technically friends or at least what Tsuna concluded to be.

Tsuna then finally realise that he was drowning with his own thoughts and when he looked at everybody, they were all waiting for his response as everybody too was befuddled by her formality (except for Gokudera). Finally , Tsuna took the initiative to reply her.

'S-s-stop it Akane-san...addressing me like that...a-and sta-and up ,Please ' She immediately stood up without delay.

'Jyudaime! Just let her do it, you deserve all the respect!' Tsuna immediately tried to restraint Gokudera from saying things that would only encourage Akane to reckon that he is the ultimate superior (although he is contradicting himself).

Gokudera then heard a particularly irritatingly loud and childish voice which he knew exactly who is was from ,Lambo. Veins from his forehead was evident, eyes glowing with malevolence, he was damn pissed.

'SHUT UP YOU STUPID COW!'

Tsuna immediately shifted his attention to halt his guardians from bickering. He knew all efforts were futile.

Then, bawling Lambo took out his huge Ten Year Bazooka from his clearly small sized afro-head ,at the exact time Gokudera dynamite was approaching lambo ,to be precise, Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka.

Tsuna was aghast, everybody including Akane stupefy. What happened seconds earlier was totally unforeseen. Now, only visible was pink smoke waiting to be ceased. Drops of perspiration from Tsuna was a clear-cut that he did not like whatever was going to befall him.

'Tsk...' A displeased comment was made.

'Eeek! Don't bite me to death!' trembling Tsuna said glued to the floor, terror-stricken.

Akane and everyone finally able to have a clean view of what exactly was happening, before they were even able to comprehend situation a sudden comment was made from the mysterious person.

'Wow, everyone is gathered here.' He took a quick glance to the group of young teenagers in front of him and smirked.

What Akane saw was a tall man wearing a black suit he had messy hair she also did not fail to overlook his sharp menacing eyes, when their eyes met, he smirked. She finally pulled herself together and quickly approached Tsuna who she is concerned as he was obviously scared, his face was going all blue.

'Tsuna-dono!' Akane tried to get Tsuna back to his senses.'Jyudaime! What do you want from jyudaime!'Hibari sniggered and glaced towards Tsuna.'What is with this crowd, Sawada Tsunayoshi?' Hibari said with a irritated tone but kept a cool facade.

'H-h-hibar-ri!...I was-'Tsuna reply was cut short when he was suddenly wellied by Reborn,

'No good Tsuna calm yourself down.'

'Ouch...R-reborn!' Tsuna complained.

The atmosphere was definitely awkward, being with hibari that is. Everyone don't usually talk to Hibari, let alone him talking to anyone. There were no way anyone in the Vongola family could have a decent conversation with him. It was no surprise to Akane that Tsuna was unable to converse properly to the cloud guardian. According Iemitsu, Hibari Kyoya is a hostile person and did not approve Tsuna's capability which displeased Akane .

'Yo!Hibari.' Sociable Yamamoto greets, as if he did not grasp the situation.

'I am not in a good mood' Hibari gave an intimidating in response .

A soft mewl was heard then suddenly it became a roaring sob. Lambo was finally conscious, but at the wrong timing, he got up and ran towards Hibari unknowingly.

'Tsk.' Hibari avoided from colliding to the loud infant.

Lambo face was planted against the floor, the irritating crying was louder. Concerned, Tsuna quickly went towards Lambo, followed by Akane.

'Lambo! Are you okay?!' Worried Tsuna pat and then lightly shooked him.

At this time, Hibari time in the past was almost up. He quickly looked at the back profile of Akane and smiled.

_POOF_

Present-day Hibari was slowly appearing to sight…

'Hahi! HIbari-san is back.'

Everyone had their eye on Hibari preparing for his "I'll bite you to death" phrase, but what came out from him was definitely shocking. The expression plastered on his face was not expected. Just like everyone's expression, he mouth was agape.

They were all completely off guard.

In The Future

'So how was he?' a figure appearing said

'Just like you.' She smiled back.


End file.
